Episode 50
Something to Convey is the 50th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime series, and it was released on September 26, 2001. Summary As Volg receives the gazelle punch he is unable to either attack Ippo or defend himself, and receives a series of hits that send him to the ground. The count reaches three and Volg is unable to get up after receiving the combination delivered by Ippo. Surprising everyone, he stands at count five but falls back down and gives no signs of getting back up. Fading into unconsciousness, Volg begins to remember his mother and how she still waits for him in Russia. With this thought in mind, he manages to get back up, regain his fighting pose, and resume the fight. They begin an exchange where Ippo pushes Volg to the ropes and the latter clinches in a desperate attempt to survive. Kamogawa tells Ippo to attack, so the latter initiates the motion for a powerful blow, but is stopped by the referee, who ends the round. Before going back to his corner, Ippo notices that Volg was about to initiate the motion for the white fang, right before being stopped by the referee. Kamogawa tells Ippo that Volg has nothing left in him, so he must attack with everything he has. Ippo however, knows that Volg can still fight and will unleash his white fang. Volg in his corner, asks Ramuda for advice, but the coach with no strategies tells him to simply destroy his opponent. The round begins and both fighters have a wide fighting stance, indicating they can barely remain standing so they focus on their center of gravity. They charge at each other, and as soon as they clash, they begin an exchange. As the trade goes on, the exhausted fighters wonder how long it has been and how much they have left. Feeling the few minutes in the round have become hours, Volg launches his white fang, but Ippo manages to dodge both hits of the combination. Having dodged the choppingright, Ippo finds himself in the perfect position to attack, and launches his Gazelle Punch. Volg receives the full impact of the devastating punch that knocks his head back. Despite showing no signs of getting up at first, Volg slowly does so as the count reaches seven. He tells himself that if he can bring his arms up and take a fighting pose, he will be able to keep fighting. Ippo, who is holding the ropes in order to remain standing, notes to himself that there is no way he can keep fighting. As Volg realizes that he does enjoy boxing, he falls on the referee and the count reaches ten. Declared the winner of the Class A Tournament, Ippo celebrates with Kamogawa and Yagi, when Volg approaches them and congratulates Ippo on the victory. As Kamogawa greets Ramuda, they are interrupted by Ippo falling unconscious. He is carried out on a stretcher (originally intended for Volg), and taken to the hospital. As he leaves Kourakuen Hall, Date notes how much Ippo has evolved, and promises to himself to not give up the belt. The day after, while Ippo's mother visits him at the hospital, someone knocks the door of Ippo's room. It turns out to be Volg, who apologizes for sending Ippo to the hospital. She tells him it is fine because it happened in a match, and peels an apple for him. Tasting the apple brings Volg memories of his mother, and he asks Ippo's mother how worried she is about her son. She explains how Ippo was bullied and that doing what makes him happy makes her lose her will to complain about it. After the visit, Volg decides to write a letter to his mother saying that he is doing his best.Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes